Character Idea/Azerbaijan/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's created by FranceSwitzerland. Azerbaijan will have brown hair with an angry face. He will also have a big mouth, big nose, small green eyes and small ears. He will also have a beard and a mustache. When you activate his Power Button, he will transform in a carpet man. A rug will appear and goes on the opponent and pushes him hard away. Power Shots Azerbaijan will have 2 Power Shots with a Counter Attack Rug Shot (Ground Shot) Azerbaijan will make a rug. Then he lies it on the ground. The Rug will fly to the goal. Wool ropes will go to the opponent and goes on him. Then the opponent will transform in a carpet and lies on the ground. After 5 seconds he transforms back. The way to hold this wool ropes is to kick it away. After that, the rug will go hard in the opponent's goal. When the opponent touches it he will explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Azerbaijan will then fall back on the ground for the ball and can simply kick the ball in the goal. Also there lies some rug pieces on the ground. Carpet Shot (Air Shot) Azerbaijan makes a big carpet and then the floor is a carpet. Then a small carpet will come on the side of Azerbaijan. Azerbaijan will go on the small carpet. A lot woolen ropes will fly in the air to the opponent's goal. The ball is in the small carpet. When the opponent touches one woolen rope he will transform in a rug and lies on the ground and is can then not do something for 5 seconds when he transform back. Later Azerbaijan on the small carpet will fly hard to the opponent's goal. When the opponent touches it, he will explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Azerbaijan jumps then of the carpet and will fall on the field for the ball and can simply kick the ball in the goal. Also there lies again the same rug pieces on the ground. Rolled-up Rug Shot (Counter Attack) Azerbaijan makes a big rug. He will then roll it up. Azerbaijan goes on the rug and will fly hard to the opponent's goal. Also 2 other rugs lies on the floor and pushes the opponent hard away when he walk on it. When the opponent touches the rug he will explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Azerbaijan will then fall and jump of the rug and falls for the ball on the floor and then can simply kick the ball in the goal. Also there lies again some rug pieces on the ground. Unlock Requirements Reach 30 times the 3th place in the Minor League. Costume It is the rug costume. After 3 seconds, Azerbaijan puts a rug on the floor. When the opponent walk over it, he will be taken by the rug. He is then a rug for 5 seconds. Azerbaijan can then very easy score. This is a SS Rank Costume. Trivia *Azerbaijan is country in East Europe. It has borders with Russia, Iran, Armenia and Georgia. *Azerbaijan is world famous for the making of carpets that is the reason of the whole idea. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland